Team Reikai Jutsu
by Titan of Saturn
Summary: Konoha looks to sign a treaty with the elusive Hidden Village of the Spirit. The Sound Ninja don't want that to happen for one main reason. Naruto, meet Kurama. Currently undergoing revisions.
1. Basics and Travels

A thief moved swiftly in the night, running from hunters that wished to stop him. Ninja's they were, they wanted to kill him. They feared him. There was a time he would have liked that fear, he had grown up learning to feed on that fear. But now that fear had led to madness, and the ninja's chased him. They had wounded him; his five tails drenched more in his blood than theirs. He did not want to die, and he sang this into the air. His plants responded to his call, and with flashing golden eyes he turned to fight. They had been lucky; his strength depleted by the fight with the forest ninja's earlier this week. Sharp teeth went for their throats and he cut them down just as their weapons cut into him. The last of his Chakra gave out, and Youko died with a saddened howl, his story ringing across the mountain.

But all was not lost, for one of his pursuers bore a soulless child…

* * *

Kurama Minamino smiled down at his little brother, who was tugging at his hand continually. Eventually he gave in and let himself be led down the street. Shuiichi was going on about something, absolutely excited and Kurama let himself bask in the warmth of the boy's chatter. He had been fascinated with them as a fox, and now as a human he was obsessed. Though the focus was different in both cases, as a fox he had liked to see what imposed fear, anger, how much tortures the body could take, and so on. As human, he liked inducing the other side of the emotional spectrum, mostly at first because he hadn't wanted to be overly noticed, then because he liked the reaction. While living like this was suffocating most of the time, some times (times like this, for example) he found it relaxing. 

"Look, Niisan, look! You're on the list!"

"Well." Kurama said, not really sure what else to say. "That's surprising."

"Nuh uh!" The boy protested. "You're the top of your year; I bet they rigged the drawing so you would go."

"Shuiichi," Kurama started reasonably. "Kohona said they wanted Shinobi from all levels and years. Besides, if they had rigged it, Yuusuke wouldn't be on the list." Kurama finished, knowing that said person was lounging behind him and trying to look over his shoulder without seeming interested.

"Hey!" The black haired ninja responded immediately, before turning quickly to see if he really was on the list. "Wahoo! Oh yeah, I am so going to gloat to Kuwabara!" Kurama scanned the rest of the list, going over the names. Master Genkai of course, and Jounins Koenma and Shizeru. Oh yes, Kuwabara is going to blow a blood vessel over this, his sister and Yuusuke going. Then there was himself and Hiei, the Chounin, as well as Yuusuke, Keiko, and Botan, the Genin. They certainly got all the sides of their village with this one. This field trip to Kohona the Hidden Village of the Leaf was going to be interesting.

* * *

Genkai had put out a bulletin the next day announcing exactly what to wear, bring, not bring, and where and when to meet before setting off to Kohona. Kurama pulled on his uniform, beige pants and long sleeved shirt under a dark green tunic with the ends falling just below his knees and slits up the sides to his hips. A black belt was tied snug around his waist and a katana hung off his left hip, a long brown leather whip at the small of his back with kunai holsters on each forearm. His ankles were wrapped tightly and covered in thin black slippers with hard soles. Finally his headband was tied around his upper right thigh, inscribed metal facing outward. This was the uniform of his village. The Hidden Village of the Spirit. 

Kurama arrived at the designated spot fifteen minutes early. Master Genkai was already there, and Koenma walked up a couple minutes later. Hiei appeared just after him, dropping out of the trees. Botan and Keiko arrived five minutes early, and Shizeru strolled in thirty seconds late. Keiko and Botan looked like they were going to have a heart attack, both shocked that the woman was anywhere close to on time. Yuusuke arrived last, four minutes late and gasping out excuses. Genkai said nothing, just insisted she check their bags.

As she did so, Kurama took the time to survey the people he would spend the next year with. They all wore identical outfits, mission clothes. Each person, however, fastened their headband in a different place and carried slightly varied weapons. Hiei, Shizeru, and Koenma wore their headbands across their foreheads; both Keiko and Botan wore them around their waists (Keiko with the symbol at her back, Botan with it facing forward), and Yuusuke wore his on his right upper arm, metal plate turned outward. Kunai and katana were constants, all must wear those. Some also carried specialized weapons as well, like his whip. Keiko was training with a short staff, while Koenma carried a bow and arrow set. Shizeru had a large throwing star slung across her back and the rest either liked katana or preferred their hands. He'd have to watch their fighting style on this trip, Kurama only knew Hiei well, and then only because they'd been partnered as Genin. That was unacceptable for this. Genkai handed their large packs back and gave her head a jerk before setting off downhill with the rising sun at their backs.

* * *

They had only been away from the mountain for two days before it happened. Kurama was walking with Hiei, neither talking. It was Shizeru who stilled first, head cocked to the side like she was listening. Her two former students stopped to watch her, recognizing the pose. Koenma pulled out his bow, but didn't move for an arrow. Genkai did nothing. It was then that he felt it, a flicker along his awareness. Many powerful Chakras and all were approaching fast. 

"They're trying to surround us." Hiei said aloud, loosening the katana at his waist.

"What the hell are you guys going on about?"

"There are a large number of Shinobi approaching at great speeds, Yuusuke."

"All my training has been for nothing if you can't sense that, dimwit." Genkai finally spoke, but the tone was subdued. "Ready." Kurama compared the reaction to that one word with a rubber band snapping after being pulled tighter and tighter. Instantly Koenma went to the trees, as high as he could go, while Shizeru only went up a few braches. Hiei took to the trees as well, speeding silently to a spot to attack from, Chakra vanishing. Botan went towards some foliage and seemed to disappear, despite her bright blue hair. Yuusuke grunted and took two steps backward, recognizing this tactic. Kurama, accepting the position Yuusuke wanted, walked past him three steps and took two to the left. Keiko hurried to stand next to and slightly behind Genkai. The group stood waiting for a couple of minutes, and then the attackers were upon them.

* * *

Please review. Thanx. 

TS


	2. Villages and Secrets

It took them longer to get to Kohona than anticipated, mostly because they kept getting attacked. The trip had been grueling for Botan, who hadn't been on any sort of mission since she'd becomea Medicnin at the hospital. Kurama himself was thriving in the environment, but the others wanted the trip over.

"Oi, Grandma, why do we keep getting attacked?"

"A lot of people obviously don't want this treaty signed; it would increase Kohona's power significantly. That doesn't bode well for those allied with the Sound." Koenma explained.

"I don't get the terms of this treaty, why do they want seven random Shinobi to come? That doesn't make sense, if they want more power they should have just asked for Jounin." Yuusuke continued, ducking to avoid a low branch.

"But they have to keep appearances as well, Yuusuke. They don't want it to look like they're using us." Keiko spoke up.

"But they're in the middle of a war!"

"Careful, Yuusuke. That could be 'we' very soon." Koenma warned.

"Oi, fox, what are you looking at?" Kurama pulled away from listening in on the conversation behind him. He turned to look at Hiei.

"Don't you see it?" Kurama teased him. "The village is right in front of us." Hiei frowned, blinked, and then black eyes shifted color and use. Hiei snorted and then blinked again, dispelling his Jagan.

"I see it. Genjutsu."

"We're here!" Kurama called back when he was sure Genkai wasn't going to say anything. Botan looked ahead, confused.

"Um, there are just more tree's, Kurama." Keiko sighed.

"Botan, we come from the Hidden Village of the Spirit, right?"

"Right."

"How do we hide our village?"

"Genjutsu."

"This is the Hidden Village of the Leaf, right?"

"Right."

"So how do you think they hide their village?"

"Genjutsu." There was a pause, Keiko waiting for Botan to get it. "Oh!"

"I swear, sometimes that blue hair fries your brain."

"So, are we gonna get picked up or what? It would be rude to just dispel their Jutsu." Yuusuke asked, scratching his head. A figure appeared at that.

"Come with me."

* * *

The tour had mostly gone on without a hitch, all the townspeople were friendly and kids walked up and asked if he was a girl or boy. Yuusuke had laughed uncontrollably at that, and Hiei had scattered the kids with a scowl and a glare. Master Genkai, as well as Koenma and Shizeru, was up in the tower and speaking over the treaty with the Hokage. That left the other five to get the grand tour of everything. The grand tour was, of course, interrupted half way through by shrieking.

Women shrieking.

The bath house down the road was suddenly in a clamor, woman yelling and shoving someone else out. The person turned out to be a blonde woman in an orange jumpsuit with a sour look on her face. Then that form melted away, revealing a young blonde boy, about Yuusuke's age, complaining really loudly at the doors to the bathhouse. Kurama smiled as he watched Keiko storm up to the blonde and hit him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a pervert! How dare you look in on those young women bathing, it's supposed to be a safe and relaxing time!" The boy rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish motion, smile still on his face.

"Hey, sorry." He said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Naruto! Apologize to those women this instant!" Another young girl, maybe a year or two older that Keiko, stalked up to the blond boy.

"Aww! Sakura-chan!" He whined. Sakura reached over and grabbed Naruto's ear, pulling him along.

"Come on Naruto." She yanked him away from the group. Frowning Kurama watched them go. He'd gotten a whiff of the boy's scent. It seemed familiar somehow.

* * *

Kurama followed Shizeru to the tower that had the Hokage's office in it. He didn't know why he was being specially introduced, but he went along with it. Shizeru stopped outside the doors to the office and smiled at him.

"Good luck, kid." Kurama didn't even bristle. He was used to being called kid by now. Entering he found Master Genkai, Koenma, and a woman behind a desk who must have been the Hokage. Kurama bowed before walking forward.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage?" She looked mildly surprised at his politeness.

"How many people know what you are?" She asked him. Kurama was caught off guard by the question, eyes flicking to Genkai in surprise.

"We weren't going to keep something like that from an ally as powerful as the Leaf, Kurama. Especially after what happened to them sixteen years ago." Koenma answered. Kurama looked back to the Hokage.

"Six, I believe."

"Could you list them please?" Kurama frowned.

"I don't wish for them to get into trouble."

"This doesn't leave the room."

"Master Genkai, Koenma, my brother Shuiichi, Hiei, Yukina, and Touya know what I am, in varying degrees. Those are the ones I'm sure of. I think Yuusuke at least suspects something, and if Touya has told Jin neither has given an indication." Kurama reported dutifully. Again the Hokage looked surprised.

"I must say I honestly didn't expect you to be so cooperative."

"That's not an unusual occurrence." She smiled slightly at that, glancing at the clock briefly before turning back to him.

"I must thank the Spirit for their honesty in this matter." The Hokage said formally to the Master. "In return the Leaf will be equally honest." She folded her hands in front of her gravely.

"Kohona also has a fox demon in it's mists."

* * *

How did you like it? Please comment, you use that little lavender colored button below.

TS


	3. Bad Days and Family

Naruto Uzumaki was in a very bad mood. This was due to an unfortunate series of events. First Sasuke beat him during their morning spar. Then he realized he'd left the money for his breakfast at his apartment, and had to watch Sasuke eat while he had nothing. Of course, Sasuke wasn't satisfied with the training he'd done. Naruto, not able to turn down a challenge from his longtime rival, had trained on an empty stomach until lunch, when he realized he _still_ didn't have any money. Then he'd had to go all the way across the village to get it, and all the way back again to eat at his favorite restaurant. It was then he'd realized that the owner was sick, and that they'd closed for the day.

After _finally_ getting something to eat, he'd thought he'd cheer himself up with a little trip into the girl's bathhouse. Unfortunately, the women of Konoha have familiarized themselves with his Sexy no Jutsu and caught him almost immediately. Then he ran into Sakura, and got a long lecture about his 'little stunt' before he was able to beg off.

The worst of it all, however, was that halfway back out to train a messenger had caught up with him. With a summons. From _Tsunade_.

Naruto, of course, decided to get it over with as soon as possible. Nothing that the current Hokage had to say to him during his vacation was going to be nice. At that point in his day Naruto decided nothing could get worse, so he should just get over there and hear the bad news.

Boy was that the worst thing he could have done.

Tsunade, having expected Naruto to dally in an attempt to spite her, had timed things precisely so that Naruto would actually arrive _on time_. Suffice to say, Naruto's bad day soon became hers.

* * *

For a whole second, Kurama's mind went absolutely blank. Two seconds after the shocking announcement it was in overdrive. It was impossible; the Hidden Village of the Leaf would never house a fox demon. It _couldn't_. He was one of few left, and there were even fewer who were capable of surviving in this form. And what kind of demon would just live quietly in a ninja village? Kurama had no illusions that they would act as he did, nor that they would be satisfied with ninja work. Not that they could _be_ a ninja to begin with. No Hokage would allow a fox demon to be part of their ranks. It made no _sense_-

"Explain." Genkai demanded, shattering Kurama's frantic search for answers. The woman opened her mouth (Kurama assumed to do just that, but she may well have intended to reprimand Genkai for being rude) but was interrupted by loud voices outside her office doors. Before anyone could speculate on what was happening the doors banged open and a vaguely familiar looking blonde teen stormed in, ranting loudly about something or another and waving about scroll.

_The Hokage_, Kurama observed, _looks very pale all of a sudden_. The woman shot out of her chair at the sight of the boy, saying his name shrilly. The blonde –now named Naruto– halted in his rant to look at the woman in surprise.

Kurama, however, noticed very little after that, being that he was intent on the boy's sent. He knew that sent. It didn't quite fit with any of his memories, but he knew that smell. Frowning, Kurama sniffed more at the air, cursing how muted everything was as a human, even if his senses were five times that of a normal one.

What he found nearly had him attacking the boy, and his sheer will was not holding him in check as it usually did. Kurama forcefully wretched his eyes from the blonde, turning instead to Genkai, who was watching him very closely. He muttered a pardon and left the room as fast as possible, skirting around the confused looking Naruto to exit out the door. He was not Hiei; he would not use the window.

Stepping outside did not help as it should have, and Kurama soon found himself running across the rooftops on his way towards the forest. Paying no mind that he might get in trouble, Kurama soon had himself surrounded by his element.

_Calm._

Taking a deep breath, Kurama sat down and attempted to steady himself. The news of another fox demon in human form had sent him reeling in his own right, and before he could set himself strait again that _boy_ had barged in. That in itself had plunged him into the deep end, metaphorically speaking. It was even worse that he was off balance to begin with.

But that boy…

_Naruto._

That boy held inside him someone he never wanted to meet. Someone he hated.

His mother.

* * *

I do not own the characters and settings and plots and whatever of _Naruto_ and _Yu Yu Hakusho_. Keep that in mind.

And yes, I know you all hate me now, but I think it was worth it. If you have any suggestions for the furthering of this plot, please feel free to mention them. After all, I know what I want to happen between Naruto and Kurama eventually, but there has to be some action on the war front as well.

TS


	4. Sparring and Yuusuke

That was how Hiei found him, twenty minutes later. Cocooned in the forest and brooding. He was glad for a moment that it wasn't Yuusuke, but that passed when he realized Yuusuke might have been easier to deal with than his partner.

"You're sulking." Hiei accused.

"So I am."

"Stop it, it's disgusting."

"I want to sulk."

"This is stupid. Get up and fight me." Kurama let out a startled laugh, but stood as he had been instructed. Hiei always knew how to deal with him. Not sparing a moment, the red-head lashed out with the whip still hanging from his belt.

They ended the spar before it could get bloody, because they were in unfamiliar territory and weary of being hurt if something happened, but it was good anyway. Kurama mentioned the boy possessed by his mother off handedly, Hiei retorted with a remark about mothers and the myth that they cared for their offspring. Nothing more was said on the subject.

Yuusuke showed up after they finished, looking amused and vaguely worried. He said something about meeting Kuwabara's double, and then told Kurama that the old hag wanted to see him soon.

"Yuusuke, where are Keiko and Botan?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Oh, them? They dragged Shizuru off to those baths we ran across earlier. Now that was a sight to see."

"I'm sure." Hiei grunted and flickered, before disappearing all together. Yuusuke turned serious.

"Hey, do you want me to watch him for you?"

"Watch him?"

"You know, with Hiei being _here_…" Kurama laughed and shook his head in amusement.

"However do you find these things out Yuusuke?"

"I'm Genkai's student. What, did you think I spent all my time with that hag training? I have ears you know." Yuusuke tried to look offended, but failed. "I didn't say anything to Hiei because I could tell it was a touchy subject, but it's got to be real bad with him being here."

"It is. He won't admit it, but it's bothering him very much. He also doesn't like being away from Yukina for long periods of time." Kurama looked the Spirit Prodigy over carefully. "Watch him, but do nothing more. He'll take it as an insult, instead of an act of friendship." Yuusuke nodded. But as Kurama turned to seek out Genkai, the teen called out one more time.

"And what about you Kurama? Should I be watching you too?" Kurama turned to Yuusuke and smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder how you're still a Genin." And then he was gone. Yuusuke sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder too. Damn hag."

* * *

I do not own the characters and settings and plots and whatever of _Naruto_ and _Yu Yu Hakusho_. Yes, I know that the Kyuubi is commonly thought of as a male, but I really don't remember it ever being specified in the series. They always call it 'it.' And honestly, I'm not the first one to refer to it as female. Thank you to all of my reviewers; hope you liked my latest chapter.

TS


	5. Old Ladies and Foxes

Tsunade was having a rotten day. Tipping off her glass, she proceeded to gulp back the amber liquid. Naruto stood nervously at attention in front of her desk, shifting from foot to foot. Tsunade noticed absently that he wasn't wearing his Chunin uniform, but instead black pants that were tucked into shin wraps and an orange tanktop. She made a note to scold him on that, but not now.

The Master of the Hidden Spirit stood quietly by the window, glancing out every so often, and the Jounin with her was sitting easily in a corner. Tsunade could practically feel the breath of the Anbu behind her.

"Hey, Tsunade, what's going on?"

"Master Genkai." Tsunade called instead. "Is it safe for you to just let it go like that?"

"Kurama was just caught off guard. He needs a bit to gather his composure."

"And that is why he practically _ran_ from Naruto's presence?"

"Hey, wait a minute, are you talking about that red-headed Kunoichi?"

"Naruto, as much as I am impressed you know that word and what it means, that was a male."

"Jeeze, he looked pretty girly for a boy. So why did I freak him out?"

"Most likely he figured out that you are the Kyuubi's vessel, and ran from you."

"Wha! You mean you told him about me? What'd you do that for, Hag!"

"You know, Naruto." Naruto clammed up immediately, not liking the look on the Fifth Hokage's face. "I bet you scared him. Why don't you go find him and sort things out. Somewhere outside the village walls, if at all possible." The smile on Tsunade's face was beyond scary.

"Uh, okay…" Naruto inched towards the door.

"Hey, you. Vessel." Naruto jumped at the sharp voice and turned. He'd never been called 'Vessel' like a name before. The other old woman in the room was watching him. For a second he wondered if this was how Sakura would look a hundred years from now. The woman let out a snort.

"Don't be alarmed if he attacks you, or if you attack him. Foxes are territorial, after all." And Naruto left, blinking stupidly and trying to puzzle out the weird lady's words.

"Aw, now you've ruined all my fun." Tsunade whined. "I like putting him in situations like that. Helps him learn." Genkai looked to Koenma, who nodded and slipped out the door after Naruto.

"He reminds me of my Dimwit Apprentice."

"Ah." Tsunade said knowingly. "He's not mine, but I have one like that. Too clever for her own good, that girl is." Genkai nodded sagely.

"Power and control like you wouldn't believe, but he just can't figure out ninjutsu is about stealth. He became Genin that way, but I'm not letting him go anywhere until some sense gets knocked into that skull."

"Yeah." Pausing for a moment of nostalgia, Tsunade then straightened up. "With the fox issue out of the way, why don't we look at this treaty."

* * *

It didn't take Naruto very long to find the red haired ninja in strange clothes. The guy was on his way back to the tower anyway, from what he could tell. Skidding to a halt on one of the rooftops, Naruto flagged him down. 

"Oi! Over here!" The red-head turned to him and smiled slightly, before jumping up onto the roof and joining the blonde. "Hey, about back at the tower…"

"It's okay."

"But why'd you bolt like that? I mean, I'm really not that scary, am I?" Kurama laughed and shook his head.

"No, I was just caught off guard. I had never thought I'd meet another fox in this form."

"Another…wait- huh?" Blue eyes blinked, confusion showing in them.

"You mean they didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm a fox demon."

"What?"

"I'm a fox demon." Kurama repeated with a small amused smile. Naruto looked excited.

"You mean, you're like me?" And Naruto then seized the hem of his tanktop and pulled it up, exposing the swirling blue seal on his stomach. Awed, Kurama leaned closer to inspect it.

"This is a magnificent seal, Naruto." He said finally, pulling away.

"Where's yours?"

"My seal?" Kurama gave a sad smile. "It is not one that can be seen, I'm afraid."

"Oh." Naruto looked put out for a moment.

"Here, why don't you drop by if you want to talk. That's where I'm staying." Naruto examined the slip of paper in his hand, before giving the other guy his biggest smile.

"Thanks! Hey, I never got your name."

"Sorry, my name is Minamino Kurama." Kurama bowed. "It has been a pleasure meeting you, Naruto-san." And then Kurama calmly stepped off the roof and continued walking down the street.

* * *

I don't own either _Yu Yu Hakusho_ or _Naruto_ and am writing this for fun, not profit. For those of you that are confused, that might be because I changed the fourth chapter. You'll have to go back and re-read it. Sorry for the inconvenience. 

TS


	6. Settling In and Power

Koenma decided then and there that he hated kids. Sweet innocent little babies and toddlers were one thing (One of his favorite Henge's was actually the form of a toddler. He liked the looks on enemy faces when their Jounin opponent suddenly became a kid, as much as he'd been told the tactic was underhanded. What did he care, anyway, if he was still breathing?) but kids he hated. This was due in part of having been Yuusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara's sensei in their first year as Genin, before they had caught the eye of Master Genkai at that disastrous Chunin exam. (Even though they hadn't made it past the first half, which was due entirely to extremely bad luck and a freakishly strong Sandnin.)

The other reason had just made its self known in the form of three brats and their Kyuubi ringleader. He _hated_ prankers. This was compounded by the fact that the one year Genkai wrestled him into instructing a team, he gets two. And kids were notorious for being pranksters.

"Hey! Let me down!" Koenma watched the small boy in his grasp wiggle and struggle in the air.

"Yeah, you let him go!" One of the kids on the ground demanded.

"Alright, but on one condition. You never play a prank on me again. Otherwise I'll kidnap one of you and torture you. I'll do it too, I'm a Jounin." All three kids gasped in awe, and the one dangling from his left hand ceased his struggling. "Is it a deal?"

"Hey, what kind of deal is that?" The blonde Chunin demanded.

"One that will keep me from killing annoying little brats who prank top ranking Jounin of ally villages." The boy in his grasp went cross-eyed as he tried to riddle out what he'd said and the boy and the girl on the ground blinked. Koenma set him on the ground at arm's length away. "Now, Naruto, why don't you introduce me to your followers?"

"Ah! How do you know my name?" The blonde demanded loudly and pointed. Koenma's eye twitched, and he had to forcibly keep himself from sucking on his bottom lip (a very annoying habit that he just couldn't seem to break) in irritation.

"Look." He said, pointing to his village headband and the mark inscribed there. "What does this look like?"

"Like the headbands those Spirit ninja's are wearing." Was the immediate reply, then: "Oh! You were that guy sulking in the corner of the old hag's office!" Koenma couldn't help it. His teeth found themselves over his bottom lip and sucking. That had sounded far too much like Yuusuke for comfort.

Koenma knew then that he was going to hate this year.

* * *

Keiko Yukimura sighed as she dropped her bag on the futon she'd claimed as hers. The Hokage had provided the eight Spirit ninjas with rooms in an apartment building near the center of town. Her, Botan, Shizuru and Master Genkai were to be sharing this one, while the boys were connected to them next door. The place was actually quite nice, but it just wasn't the same. It wasn't home.

Sighing again, Keiko followed her bag's path and dropped down onto her bed. She missed her parents. The Yukimura's hadn't been ninja in four generations; she'd been raised as a simple restaurant owner's daughter. And she'd never been away from home, not like this. Not for a whole year. And worse, Haruko wasn't with her. Sure she had her sensei, and Botan who she'd gotten acquainted with through Shizuru, and Yuusuke who she'd practically grown up with, but they weren't her family. They weren't blood.

Keiko sighed.

* * *

Yuusuke hissed, exhaling sharply through his teeth, and jumped backward, landing hard on his right ankle and barely managing not to twist it. Pushing himself upright with a sharp motion, Yuusuke re-assessed his opponent. Then he smirked.

"Not bad. You remind me of someone I know back home. But unfortunately for you, he's a lot stronger." Yuusuke brought his hands together with a grin, but was interrupted before he could form the first sign.

"Come now Yuusuke, fighting the Leaf ninja already?"

"I don't see why you're surprised, Kurama. That's just like the idiot." Yuusuke's grin lost its challenging edge, and he looked over his shoulder at the Chounin behind him.

"Would you rather give it another go, Hiei? I can always beat you into the ground a second time."

"I would hardly say you 'beat him into the ground' as you put it. You barely scraped out of that fight, and you had help." Kurama's voice was void of any malice; it held only solid fact and a light teasing tone. Yuusuke huffed and put his hands on his hips, turning fully to face the two. He said nothing, unable to argue with Kurama's knowing words.

"You! Are we going to fight, or are you going to give up?" Yuusuke blinked in confusion, before turning back around to face the boy he'd been fighting.

"Oh, right. I forgot you were there. Hey guys, meet – um, I didn't get your name."

"My name is Rock Lee. I also do not know your name."

"Yuusuke Urameshi. Why were we fighting again?"

"You are worse than Naruto. Very well, we will leave on good terms." Rock Lee then turned and sprinted off to the side.

"Hiei?"

"He wasn't."

"That's creepy. I still can't figure out how you two can do that." Kurama smiled at the Genin.

"You'll learn to be able to communicate with Kuwabara like Hiei and I do."

"Kami help me, I hope that never happens." Yuusuke shuttered. Him, able to understand how Kuwabara thinks? No way.

* * *

He made his way through the trees swiftly. His surroundings were unfamiliar, uncomfortable; he was used to open spaces. But that didn't matter, couldn't matter, because they had to be warned. He had to get back and tell them that they had been betrayed. Their friends were no friends at all, but in fact their enemies.

Veering suddenly and sharply to the right, he avoided the kunai barely. The fight following was short, but bloody. The man lay dead on the ground. He turned again, much more injured this time, but even more determined to reveal the plot to them. He took two running steps before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, and everything tilted and went fuzzy. As he struggled to get breath through his punctured esophagus, he looked to the figure that had thrown the lethal senbon.

"Why?" He managed to rasp out.

"Power." His murderer answered. Then everything went dark.


End file.
